Hyper Smash Bros (OUTDATED)
by HyperFlare957
Summary: Will be recieving a remake.
1. Unique

The fourth Super Smash Bros event is almost here, and there are millions of people feeling the hype. A massive torney is taking place to decide the fighters that will take a spot on the growing roster of Smashers. People were especially excited for the Mii fighter division, where tons of participants had signed up to get some of the action.

I am one of them.

(**Day of Mii ****registration**)

It had taken 4 and a half hours to get here, but I had finally made it. The train was nearing it's stop while many of the passengers had prepared their belongings. "Man, this is so exciting!" I thought to myself. Once the train had stopped, the doors opened and everyone was rushing out like they saw their idol or something. I had waited for the exit to clear to avoid being knocked around and walked onto the platform. The whole station was filled with people dressed for the Mii fighter tornament, with the exception of people just here to watch. There where red, green, blue, yellow, white and all sorts of colored outfits. "*sigh* All these other people look like they have no custom outfits." I thought.

My outfit was somewhat unique. I wore a yellow shirt and grey jeans, which had a orange triangle like mark that was slighty wavy at the end of the legs. I also wore a dark grey jacket that had the same orange triangle mark for the arms with a orange stripe bordering the zipper section up to the neck. My shoes where like that of Sonic, only replace the red with black, the buckles and socks being orange, the white strap red, the soles of the shoes being black and add yellow triangle shaped patterns on the sides.

While I made my way to the exit, my mind drifted of about how and why I was here. I had wanted to join since Brawl and fight alongside Mario and friends, but the organisers belived it to be out of place for a Mii to fight in the tornament. My other reason for me to join was to meet Sonic the Hedgehog in person. SEGA's mascot being in a Nintendo game was suprising for a few things.

1) Sonic is the only third party character in the game besides Solid Snake (of whom I knew little to nothing about and still don't). 2)Nintendo's most popular franchises being the majority of the fighters. 3)SEGA was competing against Nintendo to prove which mascot was better in the 90's.

"Excuse-a me. Are you ok?" Said a voice that sounded italian. "Huh? What? Oh yeah." I replied after snapping out of my daydream. I then looked at the man and it hit me. "Wait a minute, are you Mario?!" I asked in confusion. "That's-a me!" Mario answered. The mascot of Nintendo looked just like he did in his own games. Mario wore the trademark red hat with a 'M' on it and was in his regular plumber outfit. "Are you-a here for the Mii figher torney?" He asked. "Uh yeah. Why do you ask?" I replied. "Normally the fighters don't ask if a complete stranger is participating in the torney, not that I would know."

"You seem to be unique from others." Mario continued. "Personally, I find the selection of Mii fighter outfits not very iconic. Also the outfits I do like are only for set classes." I answered. Mario had a look of curiosity on his face leading anyone to believe that something might not be right. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Follow-a me!" He said before running down the platform.

**This is my first fanfiction, so any feedback or reviews are welcome.**


	2. The Next Generation of Smash

**(On the station platform)**

I had caught up to the italian plumber to find him standing in front of a manhole. "Uh... What gives?" I asked. Mario then took a trophy of a warp pipe out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground. Once it was firmly on the concrete, the trophy began to glow. I shielded my eyes with my arm and looked away, while the light grew larger. After a while, the light ceased and revealed a life size warp pipe.

"Woah. I knew that Fighter's can be restored from trophies, but this is new." I said in awe. "Let's-a go!" Mario said as he jumped on top of the pipe and went down into it. I had never seen a trophy of an inanimate object create a real version of it, but I dismissed the thought for now and jumped in after the plumber. Almost instantly, the warp pipe lead me to a alley that seemed to be devoid of any people. I looked around for any sign of Mario when he had exited the pipe.

"Wait, didn't you go in first? I ended up here almost instantly." I asked, really confused. "The thing about warp pipes is that-a I have to go through a level to use it. It's to make-a sure that I don't get out-a shape." He explained as the plumber reclaimed the warp pipe trophy. We then made our way down the alley until cheering and music could be heard.

"We're-a close." Mario said. "Close? Close to what?" I asked while following the source of the noise. Then we reached the main street and before us was a massive stadium. There were banners of Veterans like Kirby, Samus and of course Mario. But one thing caught my attention. A cinema sized HD TV was playing a live recording of a fight.

The fighters were; Pikachu, Little Mac, Zelda and... "Is that Sonic!?" I said in shock and amazement. Mario looked up at the screen and scanned the fighters. "Well, I'll be-a goomba's uncle. I didn't know that-a he would return." He said to himself.

**(Inside the Stadium)**

"The scores are all square with the fighters having 1 stock left, although it seems Sonic is in the red! The Blue Hedgehog is gonna need to speed up if he's going to win!" The announcer commented. "I need to hold out a little longer." Sonic said breathing heavily. Pikachu had gotten back on stage from Little Mac's smash attack, while Zelda was preparing din's fire.

"Bring in the SMASH BALL!" yelled the announcer. The sky then grew dark as a ball of multi-colored energy formed, catching the attention of everyone. Sonic saw this as his chance to stay in the fight and rushed the orb of intense power. Little Mac noticed this and tried to intercept the Blue Blur, but ended up getting hit by a glowing ball of fire.

Pikachu had began to spam thunder jolt to keep Sonic away from the Smash Ball and had managed to hold him back long enough to damage it. The glowing sphere began to drift towards Zelda and the Boxer while the mouse Pokemon chased it, leaving the blue hedgehog to recover. "Grrrr... Is that all you got?" Sonic growled under his breath.

The Smash Ball was floating near the other fighters with Pikachu in tow, when a bob-omb appeared and blew up, cracking the sphere and knocking away anything in the blast radius.

**(Outside the Stadium)**

I had seen many fights in the last tornament, but this battle was different. It was like there was something that each of the fighters were fighting for that meant everything to them. Just the thought of battling 'that' made me scared. "Am I really Smash Bros material? I know that I'm strong, but they seem to be stronger than what they were like in the Brawl event." I thought as the TV continued to broadcast the fight.

**(Inside the Stadium)**

"PIKA!" the Pokemon cried as a bolt of lightning came shooting down and shattering the orb. "Pikachu has got the Smash Ball!" The announcer shouted as everyone gasped. They knew what would happen, but what they didn't know was if the Final Smash would be different or not. Sonic knew that if he didn't stop Pikachu from using the Smash Ball, then he would be done for.

"I won't give up!" He yelled as he rushed towards the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu was about to use Volt Tackle when a blue figure hit him and stole the orb's energy. "Sonic has taken the Smash Ball from Pikachu! This is it!" the announcer yelled. Then the Blue Hedgehog began to rise into the air and his spines started waving in the now fierce wind. Suddenly, 7 different colored gems appeared around the Hedgehog whilst glowing intensly.

"Let's finish this, SUPER SONIC STYLE!"

**My last chapter was short for the reason of getting started, but expect longer from now on. As always, reviews are welcome.**


	3. Select your class

**(Inside the stadium)**

The battlefield was now filled with excitement as the golden hedgehog 'Super Sonic', descended towards the other fighters. "It's been 6 years since I used a Smash Ball to achieve this form and now, I'll finish this!" he said before charging towards Little Mac. The boxer had never fought against something like this, but wasn't about to give up.

Just as Sonic reached him, Little Mac's KO Uppercut made contact and surprisingly, stopped the golden hedgehog. "Heh. You managed to stop me, but that's not gonna help!" he smirked before knocking the boxer off the stage, taking Little Mac out of the game. "Little Mac's been taken down! Can Zelda and Pikachu hold out long enough?" the announcer shouted.

The two remaining fighters then jumped back in shock as Sonic turned to face them with a serious frown. "You didn't really think I forgot about you two did ya?" he asked as his golden aura glowed brighter. Then in a split second, the match was over with Sonic left standing. "The winner is Sonic!" the announcer yelled.

**(Outside the stadium)**

I was amazed at how Sonic pulled off that win. His power seemed to surpass the energy that he had at Brawl, which made it even more frightening if I were to be on the wrong side of it. "Just a reminder to all Mii Fighter participants, registrations will be closing in 10 minutes, so anyone who hasn't done so will need to go now!" said a voice over the loud speakers. "We need to go now!" Mario said quickly as I was dragged off by my arm. "Hey! Not so rough! I need that if I'm gonna fight!" I responded.

About 5 minutes later, I was at the registration desk filling in my details for the Mii Fighter position. "Ok, so your name is Hyper." the receiptionist asked. I nodded. "I have never seen this outfit of yours on the Mii list for any of the classes. And your fighting style doesn't fit any of them either. I'm sorry but you cannot..." she continued before seeing Mario beside me.

"Oh my. I didn't see you there Mario. Is there something you need?" the lady asked. "Why-a yes. I believe that-a Mii fighters need to be wearing set outfits and have a fighting style for the 3 classes, but I also think at least one-a fighter could have a unique style." the plumber explained. "And why is that?" the receptionist asked curiously. I then stepped forward and answered for Mario. "Don't you think seeing thousands of Brawlers, Gunners and Swordfighters is a bit bland? At least some people need to stand out from the rest."

There was a long amount of silence before the receptionist finaly spoke up. "Well Hyper, I do agree so you've got the spot. Just make sure your unique fighting style can get you in the roster." She then stamped the details sheet, approving the spot to fight in the Mii Fighter division. "So Hyper. What exactly is-a your fighting style?" Mario asked as we walked out the door. "Just lead me to the nearest training grounds and I'll show you." I answered.

We had been walking for what seemed like hours through back streets and shopping centres when I was stopped by Mario. "Please tell me we're here, 'cause if this is another pasta shop I swear I'm gonna..." Before I could finish my sentence, the plumber pointed at a giant building with the words 'SMASH BROS GYM' plastered on the front of it right in front of us.

"Welcome to the Super Smash Bros Gym!" he said before leading me through the doors of the huge facility. I was in complete amazement. There were exercise machines, punching bags, swimming pools and the main attraction, the fighting arena. "Whoa. This is like, bigger than a Olympic stadium!" I said, while still being speechless at the large amount of things that the gym had.

What I didn't notice was as Mario and I walked past all the people that were minding their own business, they got curious and annoyed at the same time. "Why is the face of Nintendo hanging out with a complete nobody." one of them said. "Yeah. What makes him so special?" added another. But one particular bystander just glared as I passed by.

"You may be unique, but you're just a wannabe."

**So the name of the main character is revealed, and he has managed to get the chance to become a Mii Fighter on the roster. But what is Hyper's fighting style? And who is this mysterious character that seem's to hold a grudge against him?**

**As always, reviews are welcome!**


	4. Show me your moves!

Mario lead me through the various sections of the gym until we arrived at the fighting arena. "Has this place always been so huge?" I asked. The plumber was about to give an answer until a man yelling 'FALCON PUNCH' over and over caught our attention. On the other side of the room was man dressed in what seemed like a blue racing outfit, constantly punching a sandbag with his fist enveloped in flames.

"Mama mia. Captain Falcon, what's wrong?" Mario called out to the man. He stopped pummelling the bag and turned his attention towards us, but I wasn't expecting to be greeted by a angry gaze. Captain Falcon then fiercely pointed at a poster on the far message board that from a distance, showed a blue figure. "What could be bad enough to annoy you this much?" I asked as I walked towards the board. Then I knew what he meant.

The poster showed my personal Idol, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. I recall something about Captain Falcon being the fastest in the Smash events, but then the Blue Blur arrived and took the spot. "Oh. You though that Sonic wasn't going to show and you'd become the fastest again." I said, reviewing the situation. Just as I finished, the F-Zero racer charged at me. I managed to dodge the attack, but at the cost of some damage to the wall.

"Show me your moves!" he demanded. Mario was just as shocked as I was at the sudden outburst, but I knew from experience that I had been challenged to a battle and refusing would be cowardly, and I'm not a coward. "You wanna go? Then let's do this!" After saying this, my opponent and I were transported to a dark area. "What the... what's going on?!" I shouted while franticly looking around.

"It appears we have a surprise match-up!" a voice said from out of nowhere. The area was instantly bathed in light as the location was revealed. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was standing in the very stadium that I was outside about an hour ago. "Captain Falcon has challenged a up-and-coming Mii Fighter to a Smash unlike any other!" the announcer continued. My body had frozen by the large amount of spectators in the stands.

"The famous F-Zero racer will be going against the first ever unique Mii fighter, Hyper!" he finished. The crowd was cheering loudly for Captain Falcon, as no-one knew me or what I was capable of. "Come on!" he yelled as he gestured the 'Come at me bro' taunt. I snapped out of my state of shock and prepared myself. "I never expected a proper battle so soon, but I will not BACK DOWN!" I yelled as a sleek, black blade appeared in my right hand.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" And with that, the match had begun. Captain Falcon ran at me while he prepared his signature attack. "Falcon, PUNCH!" he yelled as he lunged at me. Out of instinct, I held my sword up to block the blow and forced my opponent back. It was my turn to strike. I slammed my weapon into the ground and propelled myself off of it. Captain Falcon skidded to a stop and recovered only to be flip-kicked in the back of the head.

"I will not be taken for an amateur!" I snapped at the pathetic attempt to attack me. "And Hyper deals a heavy blow to his opponent!" the announcer commented as the crowd was amazed. Once Captain Falcon recovered, he grew angry. "First that blue rat shows up and now some stupid kid tries to make fun of me?! I won't be degraded by a show off!" the racer thought before charging towards me again.

I caught wind of this and sighed. "This trick again? Why don't you 'Show me YOUR moves'?" I quoted the furious Captain. My sword then reappeared in my hand and I slashed at him, launching the racer to the other end of the stage. "I hate to break it to ya, but you need to be faster than that if you wanna win." I taunted. Captain Falcon practically snapped at that remark. The words that really ticked him off were 'You're too slow!', which is what he got from that message.

"I will not LET THERE BE TWO!"

**Hyper stumbled across the F-Zero racer and was challenged to a battle, but he seems to have a hatred for quick opponents. Will Hyper escape the wrath of the Falcon Punch?**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	5. The Heat of Battle

Captain Falcon launched himself towards me in a burning rage and to my shock, punched me square in the chest. I really felt the force of that blow, and seeing as I've never been hit so hard, was left open to attack for a while. "Falcon Kick!" he yelled as his foot made contact, sending me to the edge of the battlefield. "Grr... What's gotten him so fired up all of a sudden?" I wondered.

Then I remembered why Captain Falcon was in a bad mood before. It was because of Sonic being faster than him and me mocking his speed just added to the anger. "Captain Falcon has struck back with a devastating combo!" the announcer shouted. I decided to try something else and sent my sword away. "If you thought that I only specialise in sword fighting, you're wrong!" I said as I cracked my knuckles and got into a brawling stance.

Like before, the F-Zero racer charged forwards, but only to be greeted with a spin kick to the face which sent him flying back. I chased after him hit Captain Falcon into the air with an uppercut, before jumping up with him. "I'd like to get to know you better, but I've got things to do." I said before KOing my opponent with a flip kick. After that, all I could hear was a faint explosion and the sound of my landing.

"I can't believe it! The newcomer has just defeated Captain Falcon!" the announcer said in amazement. "The winner is Hyper!" The crowd began to cheer loudly as I turned to see the tons of people that had been watching. I then made my exit after acknowledging all the spectators with a wave and a happy smile. As I walked down the hallway, I saw the beaten Captain Falcon sitting on a bench nearby.

"Hey." I said. The man turned to me with a mean look. "You were pretty good back there." I continued before extending a friendly hand to him. Instead of showing good sportsmanship, he just got up, pushed my hand aside and walked off. "Man. It wouldn't hurt to at least be a good sport." Just as I finished my sentence, a gloved hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Don't mind him. You've got better things to worry about." the figure said.

"I guess so." I responded as I looked at the person, then back to the hallway. Then I looked back to the figure and instantly recognised him. He was blue with green eyes, wore red sneakers with a white strap and gold buckle and white gloves. What really defined his identity was the pointy ears, the spines on his head and his peach muzzle. It then snapped into place. I was looking at the Blue Blur himself. "Uh... you feeling ok?" Sonic asked. I then found myself losing focus as I fainted.

**(Sonic's P.O.V.)**

This kid I just met had lost consciousness right in front of me, but I was able to catch him. I had to get him help and fast. Without a second thought, I sprinted down the hallway with the boy in my arms and took the first right. I arrived at the main entrance, but there was just one problem. There were loads of people blocking the way. "Of course. There has to be a crowd in the way. It's a good thing I brought this." I then pulled out the Sky Gem and got ready to throw it.

**(Mario's P.O.V.)**

"Where is-a he? If the match is finished, he should-a be out by now." I thought to myself. I was standing at the stadium entrance waiting for Hyper when suddenly, a light blue gem flew out the door and landed on my side of the entrance. Then to my surprise, Sonic appeared where the gem landed and put it away. "Mario! Just the guy I need!" he said quickly. I noticed that Hyper was in his arms and looked unconscious.

"What-a happened?" I asked in a worried tone. Sonic explained the situation to me as I took in the details. "We need to get to a hospital!" the hedgehog exclaimed. I nodded and lead the way to the nearest centre. Luckily, there was one next to the stadium. We made our way to the front desk and explained what happened.

**(Sonic's P.O.V.)**

As soon as the nurse arrived, I placed Hyper into the provided wheelchair and she pushed the kid towards the patient rooms. "I just hope he's okay."

**So Hyper dominated Captain Falcon and claimed his first victory, but what happened when he met Sonic?**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	6. What Happened?

**(Hyper's P.O.V.)**

My head was hurting a lot which meant I was conscious, but I felt something else, something soft around my body. I slowly awoke to find myself in a comfy bed in what appeared to be a hospital room. "Ugh... What happened..." I said while struggling to ignore the pain in my head. There was a analogue clock on the wall to the right and it showed 4:26. "A.m. or p.m.?" I thought. Then the door to this room opened and a nurse entered the room.

She noticed that I was awake and rushed out the door without a single word. "What... was that... all... about?" I wondered. Since I had some time to kill, I decided to look at my surroundings., but I was not strong enough to get up and walk. Still, I could see enough from this bed I was in. There was a heart rate monitor, a open door to a bathroom and a TV. As I looked around, I noticed my clothes were resting on a table nearby.

That lead me to check what I was wearing and strangely, I was wearing a outfit similar to my own, but with a colour scheme of white, teal and light red. I also had shoes with the same colour scheme on. "Wow. This looks pretty cool." I commented. Then as if on cue, the nurse entered the room again, but two other people followed. "Ah. Great to see that you're ok kid!" the blue figure said. "We were-a worried." added the red one.

My vision was still fuzzy, but focused enough to identify the two. The man in red was Mario and the blue figure beside him was... "What... happened?" I asked weakly. "After Captain Falcon walked off, Sonic here found you, but before he could talk, you fainted." Mario explained. It took me a while to take the info in, but I noticed that Sonic was looking at my clothes on the table, mainly my shoes. "*whistle* Nice shoes ya got there. They sorta look like mine." the hedgehog said.

"Well, I do like iconic things." I replied. Then the nurse left the room leaving me, Mario and Sonic to whatever needed to be done. "Hyper. What exactly WAS your fighting style?" the plumber asked. "Well, I have a habit of punching things and swinging bats around, so I trained in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat." After saying that, Sonic took the time to ask a question. "I noticed that some of the moves you used were like mine from certain events."

"Well to be honest, I am a huge fan." I replied with a slight look of shyness. A friendly grin then appeared on the Blue Blur's muzzle as he walked towards me. "Well, it's always nice to meet a fan." he said with a hand held out to me. I happily took it and smiled. "Just as long as it's not like Amy." Sonic added. The three of us burst out laughing at the comment before it died down.

"By the way. I have-a something for you Hyper!" Mario said as I was handed a letter. I took it and turned the envelope over to reveal a Smash Bros logo holding it closed. I was instantly interested and began to open the letter. What was inside was a piece of paper with some writing on it. "Dear Hyper, your unique abilities and style that was seen yesterday has gotten the attention of myself and several veterans. I believe that someone like you could spice up the Smash Bros tournament. I am pleased to say that you have been chosen to take your place on the roster." I read out.

"Wow. It's not every day that someone like you gets picked for the Smash Bros tournament." Sonic commented. I had only fought one battle and already gotten the attention of the smashers. I think things are gonna get interesting.

**Hyper has awoken from his recent blackout and properly met his Idol, Sonic the Hedgehog. And what's more is he is now an official smasher! But where did Captain Falcon run off to? And what of that mysterious person? What I can say is you'll find out in the future!**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	7. The Smash Mansion

I was so excited. I was accually going to live in the Smash Mansion. Only the smashers stay in there. I've been told that the place changes shape depending on the creator's ideas, the amount of smashers livin there and the event itself. The one I've heard most about is the brawl style masion with a hotel feel to it. There was even a diner not too far away.

"There it is. The main HUB itself." Sonic said as the mansion came into view. The place was huge. The land out the front really felt like a mansion with a fountain and neatly trimmed bushes. The fountain however, had a stone statue of the eight founding veterans, each in a fighting position unique to them, with a ball that greatly resembled the smash ball in the middle sitting on a pillar where the water came from.

"Whoa... I wasn't expecting it to look like this." I managed to say. "I was like that too when I saw the place." Sonic said. The Blue Blur and I began to walk past the marvel of a fountain and made our way up the stairs. I was getting pretty nervous. "I don't know what'll happen once I pass through these doors, but one things for sure. I must be ready for anything." I thought. We came to a fairly large set of doors and stood before it for a while.

"So, you ready for this?" the hedgehog asked. "Well, not entirely." I answered nervously. "Don't worry. I'll help you get though this." he ensured. Then the doors mysteriously opened for us and revealed the main foyer of the mansion. I was unable to describe the appearance of the room itself, but I could see a stair case leading up to the higher floors, which I was told that there were at least five, a few hallways leading to somewhere and several couches.

There was just one thing that didn't seem right. "Where is everyone?" Sonic thought aloud. I was just as confused as he was. Suddenly, Sonic's left ear began twitching which made him turn to find the location of the noise. "I hear something." the hedgehog said. A few seconds later and I was able to hear it. I began looking around too until a small, yellow mouse came running from the east hall.

"Pika pi!" it cried. I immediately recognised it as Pikachu, because who wouldn't know what a Pikachu is? Pikachu ran to Sonic and began making various gestures, none of which I knew the meaning of. The blue hedgehog then turned to me. "Follow me." he said. I complied and the three of us rushed down the east hall. I really wanted to explore the place, but whatever Pikachu was 'talking' about, I had to be important. Right?

Then I realised that Sonic and Pikachu were no longer in with me. "Huh? Where'd they go?" I wondered. I continued to run down the hallway and started to get creeped out. "Okay. What's going on here?" I asked, expecting to be heard. I then had a slight chill and out of instinct, summoned my sword. I found the feeling of isolation very uncomfortable, as well as darkness.

Almost instantly after my thoughts has finished, the lights went out. "Great, JUST GREAT! First the absence of the smashers, then Sonic and Pikachu disappear and now THIS?!" I said out of pure annoyance. Then I realised how dark it was. I was afraid of the dark and by afraid, I mean REALLY AFRAID. I was only afraid of the dark when no one else was around me and that's just the situation I'm in now.

All of a sudden, the drowning theme from the classic Sonic games could be heard loud and clearly and I knew what this was. Isolation? Check. Darkness? Check. Long stretch of ground for running? Check. Just as I finished checking my mental list of items, a horrifying laugh reached my ears. Now I had no doubts about the situation. I was being chased by Sonic exe. But why?! I had never played his 'game' in my entire life. I immediately ran for my life once I saw the self-proclaimed god emerge from the darkness behind me.

I was scared out of my mind, but really pissed off at the same time. I had just gotten to the mansion and stuff is already out to kill me. AND IT'S NOT EVEN A SMASHER THAT'S DOING SO! I suddenly stopped and turned to face the evil Sonic as a dark red aura surrounded me. "Does it kill to NOT BE MESSED WITH?!" I yelled, my voice full of rage. My sword had disappeared and my eyes were a mixture of yellow and red.

The drowning theme had stopped, but then the Chaos Control A theme from Shadow the Hedgehog began to play. Then I charged at Sonic exe and smashed him into the floor, which weirdly enough didn't break(must be made of bedrock XD). I constantly teleported to his location and kept launching him around the hall, still leaving no damage. After several crushing hits, the demon could barely get up. I appeared in front of him and stared at the beaten monster. "CHAOS... SUPERNOVA!" I shouted.

The hallway became full of destruction and debris and Sonic exe had taken the full force of the blast. Once the explosion had deceased, I was left standing in the hall, tired and exhausted, before falling to the floor and passing out.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. My longest one so far! So Hyper arrived at the mansion to find the whole place deserted and got left behind by Sonic and Pikachu. He was also forced to live is worst nightmare. But what did Hyper just do? What was going on? WHY DID I ADD SONIC EXE TO THIS STORY WHEN IT CLEARLY DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE?! The answer to all of those questions will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	8. What Happened Again?

I could hear a faint conversation going on, but I remember being in the 'East Hallway' before being chased by, then supposedly killing Sonic exe. My eyes slowly opened and the roof that I saw wasn't that of the East Hall's roof. I sat up and found that I was in a medical bay or something. For some reason, I had spotted 7 emeralds at the end of the bed. Sure they were emeralds, but each of them had a different colour along with a black cross-like pattern.

They seemed to be very familiar and they reminded me of the Chaos Emeralds. I only knew that these gems weren't those emeralds. The door to the medical bay opened to reveal Sonic, along with two other people. One of them was Blue like Sonic, only he looked like a robot. The other was yellow and his body had the shape of a ball. "Hey, Hyper! How you feeling?" asked the Blue Blur. "Very confused and annoyed." I answered.

The three of them gave a perplexed look before continuing. "Where did you and Pikachu go?! You two were running down the Hallway with me before leaving." I explained. Sonic looked at me in disbelief. "I thought you were with us before you vanished!" he said. Then suddenly, a blue creature pushed through the small group blocking the doorway, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"I believe I know what's happening." It spoke. "Hey! What gives Lucario?" Sonic asked in a annoyed tone. "Lately, a creature that has godlike powers has been roaming the halls of this mansion. Some people have spread rumours of it looking like Sonic." Lucario continued. Sonic was instantly intrigued. I remembered the events before my passing out vaguely, and decided to speak up. "Would it happen to have black eyes and red pupils?" I asked.

Everyone besides Lucario looked at me in slight shock. "You know of Sonic exe, Hyper?" the Pokemon questioned. I nodded. Lucario walked up to me and placed it's paw on my head. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't seem like a bad thing at the time. After a few seconds, the Pokemon removed it's paw and spoke. "You encountered him yesterday didn't you?" Everyone else was now really shocked. "I knew who it was when it happened because of the creepypasta. I didn't think it was real." I explained.

Lucario then had a flashback of a meeting with a fellow smasher. There was a strange CD in their hand and they were eager to get back to their room. He could barely read the writing on the disk. "I believe I saw Link with a disk similar to the one in the story." the Pokemon spoke. "Then we have to find the disk, find Sonic exe and finish him!" I said as I jumped out of the bed. I grabbed the 7 emeralds and followed the 4 out to the foyer, but not before being stopped by Lucario. "I also saw that you entered a powerful state during the encounter. Have you ever experienced it before?" he asked. "Never. This is the first time that it has happened to me." I answered.

"Before we leave to find the disk, I need to see what your Final Smash is." Lucario finished. "My Final Smash? Now?" I said confused. I was lead towards a battlefield in the mansion that resembled a Pokemon Battlefield. "Take this!" he yelled. Lucario threw a sphere shaped object to me and it shattered upon contact. My eyes became a mixture of yellow and red while my hair began to sway as if there was a strong breeze. "Now. Attack the sandbag over there." he demanded while pointing at a punching bag. Then the Chaos Control A theme played again as I used my 'Final Smash'.

I charged towards the sandbag at warp speed and smashed it into the ground. I kept punching the bag at top speed before launching it around the arena. I teleported to where ever the object was headed and smashed it in another direction. After several seconds of intense rage, I stood in the centre of the battlefield. "Incredible. His aura is beyond that of a regular Mii fighter." Lucario thought. I then appeared to be charging up energy very quickly. "CHAOS... SUPERNOVA!" I yelled.

The Pokemon became shocked as the word 'supernova' was heard. Suddenly, the field was filled with destruction and debris as the sandbag was sent flying across the floor at light speed before leaving a large impact crater in the wall. Lucario had luckily took shelter behind a sturdy wall and once the Pokemon could see again, looked over at me. I was pretty much hot. No not that kind of hot. I mean I was in a state of intense warmth. "That... How... What..." Lucario said while trying to find the words for the situation.

**So, we found out that Sonic exe is here because of something that Link did and Hyper's rage induced state last chapter was his Final Smash. What else will go wrong with this godlike creature roaming the mansion?**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	9. Enter the Demon

There I stood, completely unharmed as the sandbag fell from the crater in the wall. Hell the thing would have a second or third degree burn if it were a human. My body was practically a super heated piece of metal, except it was a super heated layer of skin. The grass beneath my feet had burned and died, while my clothes didn't have a single scorch mark.

"How... was that?" I asked in a darker tone. For the first time in his life in ages, Lucario felt fear and couldn't speak properly. It didn't help that a Blue Hedgehog with black eyes and Red pupils was standing in the doorway of the entrance, having it's upper body hanging forward like it was dead. Wait, what?! I turned to face the figure and instantly became filled with rage. My eyes regained it's colour and I became surrounded in a multi-coloured aura.

"He's using his Final Smash AGAIN?" the Pokemon thought in disbelief. Before using my Final Smash, the Erazor Djinn Battle theme from Sonic and the Secret Rings began to play. Then out of nowhere, the seven gems that were on the bed in the medical bay appeared and surrounded me. Lucario was confused, as this didn't happen the first time. The emeralds started to spin around me as they began to glow intensely.

"Chaos... CONTROL!" I yelled. At that very second, I vanished from sight. Sonic exe stood upright to see where his new 'toy' was. Almost immediately after the demon began to take interest, he was launched into the crater from before with intense force, thus making it larger. "A demonic being like you doesn't deserve to roam the universe. So that's why I'll take it upon myself to rid the world of you." I spoke. I reappeared not too far from where Sonic exe stood a few seconds ago, but my appearance was slightly different.

My jeans and jacket had become a golden variant of the originals and my hair became a vibrant gold and seemed to be sharper. Also the emeralds were nowhere to be seen. The blue monster stayed in the crater for a while as if it were knocked out or worse. "What's the matter? Never seen a opponent that can kick your ass across the room?" I taunted. Sonic exe instantly warped infront of me and gave me the horrifying grin that he gave Eggman in the game.

"I AM GOD!" he screamed with great force. I only yawned at that threat as I back-handed the self-proclaimed 'god' in the face. "A few words of helpful advice; brush, floss and breath mint." I said, mocking him. I began to take my sword and balance it on my middle finger, all while yawning. While I was toying with Sonic exe, Sonic and the other two figures arrived at the door. "What's going on?!" Sonic asked. The blue hedgehog noticed that there were two people standing opposite to each other.

One of them looked like the Blue Blur himself, apart from the red pupils and blood dripping down it's face, and the other was wearing golden textured jeans and jacket, and was balancing a sword on his middle finger. "Megaman, PAC-MAN. Go see if Lucario is okay." Sonic said. The Blue Bomber and Yellow Man headed towards the Pokemon and took cover with him.

"Yo Hyper! I didn't think that this would be your Final Smash. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were trying to be like me." the hedgehog said as he walked to my side. I stopped balancing my sword and looked at Sonic. "I don't know what happened. The second time I used it involved those gems that sat on the bed." I replied. "We'll talk about this later, but first we need to take care of 'Mr. I AM GOD' over here." the Blue Blur said whilst referring to Sonic exe.

"But how are you gonna help?" I asked. Then the 7 Chaos Emeralds surrounded Sonic and he transformed into Super Sonic, thus answering my question. "So, shall we blast through this?" he hinted. "Blast away!" I said quoting a line of Sonic's. The two of us got into battle stances before charging at the faker.

**So after discovering his Final Smash, Hyper was visited by the blue demon. But he entered another state through means of a Final Smash. Could it be Hyper has TWO FINAL SMASHES?! What will the outcome be? Will the two Speedsters defeat Sonic exe? Or will they become personal playthings for the self-proclaimed god. Answers to come.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. **_**(Just don't get caught by him)**_


	10. Enter the Demon Part 2

The two Super powered beings smashed into Sonic exe's chest with great force, before kicking him into the air. "This seems easy. A bit too easy." I said before Sonic and I stood before the demon. He then began laughing maniaclly as we looked at each other in confusion. "It's been forever since I've had this much fun. You two will make perfect additions to my collection of toys!" Sonic exe said in excitement.

I became annoyed at that remark. This monster believed this was all just a game. "You think this is a game?! I'll show you the error of your ways!" I growled in anger. Before I could tear the demon apart, Sonic had stopped me in my tracks. "Don't let him get to you Hyper. If we attack him like that, things won't get any better." he assured. I didn't like the thought of letting evil beings get away with their crimes.

"How about this. I'll supply the arena so this place doesn't get destroyed... for now." Sonic exe said. He then warped us into Green Hill Zone, only with dead animals, creepy music and the demon was nowhere to be seen. "Great. He's dragged us into his game. NOW WHAT?!" I yelled as my golden aura became a strong red colour. Then out of nowhere, Sonic exe smacked me in the face with intense force and sent me rolling along the ground.

Once I came to a stop, my aura faded and I changed back to normal. Sonic rushed to my side and helped me up. "You okay?" he asked. "Not... at... all." I weakly said before dropping to the floor. The self-proclaimed 'god' reappeared nearby and laughed. "Looks like this won't last as long as I thought." he said. Then suddenly, Sonic exe began to fade slowly in static. "What's this?! What's happening?!" he asked franticly. A few feet behind Sonic, Link stood with the game disk in his hands, breaking it slowly.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM GOD! YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME!" the demon yelled as he charged at the Hero of time. Link took this as a threat and snapped the CD in half. Sonic exe began fading into static faster. "I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY A MERE MORTAL! I WILL NOT!" he continued. Strangely, I felt a large rush of energy which got me to my feet and warped me in front of the demon. "You just did." I said angrily. I slashed my sword straight through Sonic exe and finished him off. The three of us were sent back to the garden battlefield where Lucario, Mega Man and PAC-MAN were standing behind the barricade.

"So, you managed to defeat him correct?" the Pokemon asked. We nodded. Sonic changed back to normal and I stood beside him, barely keeping my balance. "We need to get Hyper to the medical bay now!" Sonic said. PAC-MAN went ahead by using his pellet trail and flew through the doorway, while Mega Man grabbed my hand and warped to the medical bay. "Link. How did you end up finding the disk?" the hedgehog asked. The swordsman began shouting and making strange gestures in an attempt to communicate.

"Oh right. Maybe some other time." Sonic said. The three headed towards the doorway and headed for the medical bay.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I lose interest in doing things when stuck on them for too long. But now that Sonic exe is gone, the TRUE STORY begins! If you're still wondering what Hyper's Final Smash is, I'll be working on a full move set diagram that will be posted on DeviantArt. From here on out, Hyper will be getting to know the smashers and some new battle modes within the Smash Bros Event.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	11. Zero Gravity Racing

**From this chapter onwards, there will be messages like this. Also, in these sections, I will explain subjects that might need confirming. So starting now, Hyper will NOT be the main perspective of the story, and he will be treated as any other character would. To clear things up, Dr. Mario and Mario are one in the same, as is Samus and Zero Suit Samus, but Zelda and Shiek will remain separate. Any characters with gender changing costumes will be separate, the same goes with character changing costumes.**

It was a peaceful morning as Dr Mario walked towards the medical bay, when a group of small smashers ran past him. They were, from front to back; Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby and the Villager. It seemed like they were playing a game of tag, which made sense. The doctor continued down the hallway until he reached the door. He looked through the window and saw Hyper, sound asleep. Beside him on a bedside table were the seven gems that he used the other day and his shoes were hanging from a drying rack.

Mario entered the room to check if he was okay and woke him up. "Hey Mario. What's up?" Hyper asked as he got up, still yawning. "I was just about to see-a how you were doing." the doctor replied. Mario did some basic tests to make sure Hyper was okay, starting with eyesight, then breathing and finally hearing. "You're eyesight is-a good, breathing is normal and hearing is okay. You are good to go." he said. Hyper put his shoes on, which seemed a lot cleaner than before, grabbed the gems and headed for the door. "Oh one more-a thing. Sonic wanted to see you." Mario mentioned. Hyper nodded and exited the room.

It had only been five seconds since he left the medical bay and Hyper was already lost. He only knew the way to the garden training field, but only slightly. So he walked down the hallway and ended up getting really lost. "This place is a maze." Hyper groaned. "Have you tried looking at the signs?" a voice said. He looked around the place and felt like an idiot. There were small signs pointing towards various places stuck on the walls. "Oh.. right. Thanks." Hyper replied as he turned to face the person.

When he went to look at the owner of the voice, a figure wearing a bright, pink dress had walked down one of the halls. "Maybe I deserved that." Hyper thought. He walked up to a group of signs and looked at them. One of them got his interest. "This place has a hover board track?!" He said in disbelief. Hyper immediately ran in the direction the sign was pointing and left small trails of dust behind with every step he took. He avoided a few people as he ran and followed the signs. Some of the people swore that they saw a orange trail of light emitting from that boy.

About half a minute later and Hyper was standing in the entrance of a large race track that seemed to run along the walls and the ceiling at times. Just before he crossed the road, a gust of wind blew past him as blurred figures sped along the track. The force was enough to make Hyper slide across the floor a bit. He really wanted to see what was going on, but couldn't run that fast. Even if he could, it would be illogical to run along walls and ceilings. Hyper looked around to find something that he could use and spotted a Blue board with yellow trails bordering the grey panel leaning against the wall.

Without a second thought, he grabbed the board and hopped on. At first, Hyper was having trouble keeping his balance, but after a while, he got the hang of it. He went though loops, corkscrews and tunnels that would make you wonder which way was up. Hyper had eventually caught up with the racers and could see the vehicles that they were driving. One was in a green go kart, another was riding a yellow motorbike and the last was driving a large, blue vehicle that floated slightly above the road.

"What are they up to?" Hyper thought. He sped up to see the drivers and saw someone who wouldn't be too happy about his presence. Captain Falcon was racing against Wario and Luigi for some reason and Hyper would rather not end up playing real life Mario Kart 8 any time soon. He spotted a grind rail and began to grind along it. The rail got him ahead of the three, but was spotted by them. "Who is that punk?" Wario asked in annoyance. Luigi just shrugged in response. Captain Falcon looked closely at the show off and recognised the outfit.

"It's you." he growled. The Captain sped away from his opponents and attempted to ram into Hyper. "Now where are they?" he wondered. Suddenly, something behind him was making a loud noise and was getting closer. Hyper looked behind him to see the F-Zero racer heading straight for him. "This does not look good." he said. The vehicle made contact with the board and sent Hyper flying into the air. However, the buckles on his shoes broke off and fell on the track as he landed on the road. "Come on. Work!" Hyper said.

He was struggling to get the air board to function, but after a few seconds of nothing, he decided to run instead. Hyper started off running at normal speed until he began to increase speed. "What the?!" he said in confusion. He noticed that not only was he running quickly, but he could see his feet creating a blurred trail as they moved. Hyper looked ahead and saw Captain Falcon speeding along the track as he entered a tunnel. He could also be heard laughing as he disappeared.

"So you think I'm slow do you? I'll show you what speed really is!"

**The first chapter of the REAL STORY SAGA! Yes, it's called the Real Story Saga and Hyper has recovered from the battle against Sonic exe. While exploring the mansion, he stumbled across a race track and ran into Captain Falcon. Just what will happen with the two? Will Wario and Luigi be included in the next chapter? What about the buckles on Hyper's shoes? I'll get to that.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	12. How To Get Away with Speeding

**Last chapter was one that explains stuff about me. The fact that I like the Sonic Riders Series(Not exactly Free Riders. MAKE CONTROLLER SUPPORT FOR IT SEGA!) was being referenced with the track being called a hover board track and Hyper using Sonic's Gear from the first game. Also in this chapter, Wario and Luigi have gotten into a little fight themselves and will not be mentioned in the chapter. Also, Hyper will be carrying the board like Sonic does in Sonic Riders while he runs and the board is called Blue Star. Enjoy!**

Hyper took off at high speed and was quickly approaching a loop. He didn't think that he would make it, but before he could think again, he had already made it. "Wow! I didn't think I could do it!" he said in amazement. At the entrance of the race track, Sonic was having a conversation with Link about his appearance in Mario Kart 8. "I still think I should have been added as DLC for the game too." the Blue Blur said. The Hero of Time shrugged in response, then waved goodbye. "Now, where'd I leave my board?" Sonic thought. He noticed that the Blue Star was gone.

The hedgehog looked around for any signs of his extreme gear when the large TV caught his attention. On it was the Blue Falcon and a orange trail of light slowly gaining on it. The camera zoomed in on the blur and revealed that it was Hyper with the Blue Star. "What's he doing with my board? And how is he running that fast?!" Sonic thought in confusion. He then sped off down the track in hopes of finding the two. Sonic grinded on rails and performed wall jumps to catch up with them.

"Yo, Captain Falcon!" Hyper yelled, his voice echoing in the tunnel. The F-Zero racer looked at his rear view mirror to see the least favourite smasher 'RUNNING' behind his vehicle and not breaking a sweat. "WHAT?! HOW?!" he shouted in anger. Hyper zipped past the racer and appeared on the roof of the Blue Falcon, in a relaxed, provoking position. "HEY! GET OFF OF MY RACER!" Captain Falcon yelled. "Just give me a minute. This course is quite the sight." Hyper said while yawning. "Hey, Hyper!" someone called out. He got up and began looking around for the voices owner. It was hard to recognise people by voice when moving at high speeds.

Sonic came up beside the Blue Falcon and jumped on the vehicle. "What's with the whole 'taking my gear' business?" he asked. Hyper held the board up with both hands and looked at it carefully. It was Sonic's gear. "Oh. My bad. I was just really curious." He responded. The hedgehog took the board from Hyper and held it by his side. "By the way. How did you run that fast?!" Sonic asked in a amazed tone. Hyper looked down at his feet and shrugged. Then he quickly looked back at his feet and noticed the buckles were missing.

"What happened to my buckles?!" he shouted in shock. "WHY ARE YOU STILL ON MY RACER?!" Captain Falcon yelled. The F-Zero racer stopped suddenly, causing Sonic and Hyper to go flying onto the road ahead of them. The three of them had come to a truxican stand off(if that's what you'd like to call it) as the angry Captain began revving his engine. "Should we run?" Hyper asked. "Yeah, I think we should." Sonic answered. The two bolted down the track at high speeds as Captain Falcon gave chase.

The environment around them became a blur as the wind blew past the two, going through corkscrews, loops and tunnels in their efforts to get away safely from the Blue Falcon. "Does he EVER GIVE UP?!" Hyper complained. "When it's about speed, I doubt he'll eat or sleep until he's won." Sonic replied. Then they spotted the exit and shot out the doorway. Captain Falcon had gotten too caught up with chasing the absent speedsters, that he kept racing along the track. "Man... I thought... we'd never get away." Hyper panted. "Never mind that. We need to get your speed checked." Sonic said.

The two zoomed down various hallways on their way to the research lab, leaving trails of blue and orange light as they ran. "So, where is this Research Lab?" Hyper asked. "You still haven't noticed the signs, have you?" Sonic sighed. By then, they had reached the door of the lab and proceeded to enter until they hearing someone yelling. "I don't care if he's got those fancy 'Robot Master' weapons, I want him gone!" Sonic and Hyper were greeted with a angry person wearing a redish orange power suit that donned a arm cannon on the right arm, having a conversation with a robot that was mostly grey and white.

"Uh, are we interrupting anything?" Hyper asked nervously. The robot and armoured person turned to face him and was tackled to the ground. "Sonic! Why did you bring an outsider into the mansion?" the suited figure yelled. "Woah, woah, woah. It's okay Samus. He's the Mii Fighter that people have been talking about." Sonic defended. Samus stared at the hedgehog sternly while pointing her arm cannon to Hyper's face. He was scared to death at what was happening. Hyper just got tackled by someone he had only met just now and was being held at gun point without hesitation.

"P.p..please... d..don't s..shoot me..." he asked in intense fear. Samus looked back at the person and noticed the state of horror he was in. She backed away quickly in realising her actions towards a fellow smasher. "I'm sorry. I take my job very seriously." she apologised. Hyper slowly got to his feet as he shook in fear, but eventually fainted from the intense shock.

**Hyper had caught up with Captain Falcon, Sonic found out who took his extreme gear and found out that Hyper could run really fast. Also Hyper met Samus and almost got killed by her. He doesn't know the she's a girl yet though. The next chapter will cover the mystery of Hyper's buckles and his speed.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	13. Working Things Out

**If anyone is still wondering if Hyper will remained scared of Samus, he'll bounce back after a while.**

Hyper had been asleep for 2 hours, yet Samus couldn't think straight. She never really trusted men as most, if not all of them would be perverted or something. Yet she felt like crap after almost ending a newcomer's life. Sonic had left the lab to find someone who could help with the current situation, while the robot, ROB, had gone to check something, leaving Samus Aran with Hyper, still sleeping on the bench. "I have no idea if that kid knows my gender, but I'm not taking any chances." Samus thought in silence.

Suddenly, Hyper began to wake up as he sat up and stretched. Once he finished, Hyper slowly looked around the room while rubbing his head. "Man, that was one hell of a nightmare." Hyper said to himself. As soon as he saw Samus, his eye's widened, he drew his sword and held it up in a defensive position. Hyper was clearly shaking in fear as he quickly backed away from her and lowered his head with his eyes closed. The bounty hunter slowly approached him in an attempt to calm him down, but stopped when Hyper tightened his grip on the blade.

"Stay back!" he shouted. Samus was about to take another step towards Hyper when the door opened, revealing Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. The hedgehog looked at Hyper, who was holding his sword in a defensive position and Samus, who was only a few feet away from him. Sonic could see that Hyper was shaking in fear when he stepped in between them. "Samus. You need to work on your social skills. Not everyone is a bad person." he said. The bounty hunter walked out of the lab and left the two behind, all without saying a word.

Hyper put his weapon away and hopped off of the bench. "Sorry about that. Samus can be really distant most of the time." Sonic apologised. Hyper nodded in response, despite the event that just took place. "So, did you find anything about my buckles and speed?" he asked. "I might have a clue of what's happening. Follow me." the Blue Blur said. The two rushed out the door and made their way to a place called 'The Simulator'. At the speed they ran, it took them about 10 seconds to get there.

Hyper stood at the entrance of a large, round room with a circular pad in the centre (It looked like a control point from TF2). Sonic walked towards a panel that was in the shape of a Wii U game pad and began to scroll through the options. He chose; Final Destination, Special and Master Hand. The pad in the centre of the room began to glow and a holographic image of Final Destination appeared above it. "Hey, Hyper! Follow me!" Sonic called out. Hyper snapped out of his state of curiosity and walked onto the pad with him.

They were surrounded in light and vanished from the room and a few seconds later, they had been warped to the Final Destination Battlefield. "Uh Sonic. Why are we here?" Hyper asked. "You'll see." Sonic replied. Then out of nowhere, came a floating, gloved hand that appeared to be right handed, which doesn't make complete sense. "Ah. Sonic the Hedgehog. You have brought the newcomer with you I see." the hand spoke. Hyper gave a confused look as several things came to his mind. (1. How does a floating hand speak. (2. How can it see when it has no eyes. (3. HOW CAN A FLOATING HAND 'FLOAT'?!

"Of course Master Hand. I need your help. Ever since Hyper's buckles broke off his shoes, he's been running almost as fast as me." the hedgehog explained. Master Hand floated towards Hyper as he 'examined' his appearance (I used examined in that way because Master Hand doesn't have eyes). He returned to his original position before speaking. "I believe I know how to fix this." Master Hand concluded. With a simple click of his fingers, a Heart Container slowly fell from above. Hyper watched as the item descended and landed at his feet.

"Take it." Master Hand said. Hyper did as he was told and picked up the heart. Suddenly, he felt much better and his buckles had reappeared on his shoes. "Wow! They're back!" he said in amazement. Sonic was surprised as well, while Master Hand had began to think. Then without warning, they were warped to Green Hill Zone, however, it looked identical to the first act in Sonic's first game. Hyper was just so amazed that he ran off ahead to reach the goal. There was just one thing that was off. He wasn't able to run as fast as Sonic any more. He still had a orange trail of light emit from him at max speed.

Hyper was running as fast as Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic with no slopes, dash pads or power ups. Sonic decided to run through the stage to catch up with Hyper and left Master Hand to think. "It appears that he bears a seal, but something is strange about it."

**And done. It took me a while to finish this chapter due to certain things. It shouldn't take months to make a single smash bros character and they made Smash Bros 4 in how long? Plus Sonic Runners. I hate waiting for things, even if it's right there! *reaches for nothing* Getting off topic, but still. Hyper woke up to Samus, Sonic took Hyper to Master Hand and Master Hand is on to something. Great summary. More depth into the situation next chapter! Just don't expect me to add 2-4 chapters a fortnight.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	14. No pain, no gain?

**We're back and I have no idea on what to type into this section. ^_^ Well crud. Meh, I just going to say that these sections won't always contain info on the chapter. Cause I'm still waiting on some things, *cough* Mewtwo and Sonic Runners *cough*, I'll just start the story. I'll still use this section for info when it needed though. I promise. :) Oh and Master Hand will be absent throughout this chapter.**

Hyper had collected 24 rings, but Sonic kept nabbing some before he could. "Hey! What's the big deal?" Hyper asked. The hedgehog just smirked, curled up into a ball and rolled on down the tunnel ahead. Hyper slid to a stop and looked at the formation. He knew it very well, but had no idea on how HE would get through. "Sonic can get through these tunnels quickly by curling into a ball, but it's barely even possible for a human to do it." Hyper pondered. Then he realised something and face palmed. "I'm an idiot. I could just slide down." he stated.

Hyper ran back a few feet and got a running start as he neared the entrance. He slid down the tunnel and got out the other end to be greeted by Sonic. "You might want to find a better way down these. Sliding doesn't work very well." he advised. After hearing that, Hyper looked at his clothes and hands. They were fairly dirty and a few minor cuts and bruises were present. That and his head began hurting like hell. "Ow... How... do you... do that?" he said, while groaning in pain. "It's a natural ability for a hedgehog to curl into a ball." Sonic explained.

The hedgehog turned around and rolled down the next tunnel, leaving Hyper to find his way through. He got to his feet, still in a bit of pain and looked around. Hyper instantly stared at the wall above the entrance and noticed its texture. There was a square block of slightly cracked rock that seemed to be breakable. "Maybe I don't have to slide down the tunnel." he said. Hyper drew his sword and stabbed it into the wall, just missing the bottom of the cracked rock and jumped onto it like a ninja. He cracked his knuckles and proceeded to rapidly punch the spot. However, the only thing that came from that was his hands becoming riddled with small cuts, some of which had began to bleed lightly.

Hyper jumped back as his blade came loose, the weapon fell to the ground and he landed on the grass. Hyper brought his right hand up to his chest and cringed at the amount of pain that arose. "Stupid idea. Really, really, stupid idea." he said. While attempting to ease the pain, Hyper noticed that something was off. He looked at his shoes out of instinct and surely enough, something was off. The buckles were barely hanging onto the straps and they had been broken. He thought for a moment and tried to come to a conclusion.

Back when he was racing Captain Falcon, Hyper's buckles weren't on his shoes when he gained the speed boost. Yet when he took the Heart Container, they returned and Hyper lost the speed he had. It snapped into place. The buckles were a limiter for his strange ability and if broken, they release that ability's power. "I don't know what's with these buckles, but I need to catch up to Sonic." Hyper finished. He grabbed his sword and slashed at the weak section of the wall and broke through the first block. Hyper continued swinging forward until he had got through to the other side.

Sonic was just lying down in the shade of a tree when small pieces of rock fell from above. "Huh? What's going on?" the Blue Blur wondered. He looked up to see the wall above had been broken and the debris came raining down on him. Sonic used his speed to evade the rocks and had done so flawlessly. "Phew.. that was close." he said, sighing in relief. However, something else came falling down and used Sonic's head as a platform. The hedgehog recoiled at the sudden move and looked at the figure who stepped on his head. To his surprise, it was Hyper who broke through the wall and jumped on his head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Sonic yelled. Hyper landed a few feet away from the hedgehog and brushed some dust and dirt off of his jeans. "I think I've got the answer to my speed." he said proudly.

**Another chapter done. At least something was clarified in this one. Well half of it. The next will continue on revealing Hyper's speed and his buckles. That and a surprise appearance from a certain someone. I'm not telling you who it is. FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**You still here? Fine I'll give you a hint: Black**

**That is all.**


	15. Newcomer!

**Thank you all for over 1000 views. It really makes me happy to find that my fan fiction has been interesting for a lot of you. I plan on adding a little something as a gift to all you who read my story. I'm going to be truthful her and say that 3 more Mii fighters will be added, 1 for each class. If this story gets up to 1700 views, I'll ask for Mii Fighters that you've made and pick them based on behaviour, strength and their history. There will be some restrictions though, but that will be revealed soon.**

Sonic was amazed and confused. Hyper had explained his speculation of how his speed came into play and it seemed somewhat logical. "So let me get this straight. If your buckles break, your speed is increased, but if you regain them, you lose that speed boost. That sound right?" the hedgehog said, summing up Hyper's explanation. "You got it. Although it might not be as simple as that." he replied. "I think you're wasting your time with this faker." a voice said. The two frantically looked around for the owner of the voice when a flash of green light appeared between them.

The light faded to reveal a figure with jet black fur and red stripes on his quills. His crimson red eyes seemed to contain a troubled past, along with anger and hatred. The figure also closely resembled Sonic, only his quills were curved upwards. "What's up Shadow? You need something?" the Blue Blur asked. Shadow the Hedgehog turned to face his rival and gave a stern look. "You should know what I'm here for." he replied. Hyper was just standing behind the Ultimate Life Form when he decided to interrupt. "Excuse me Shadow. First of all, did you call me a 'faker'? And secondly, wasting his time?! As if!" he said in a annoyed tone.

The black hedgehog turned to confront this newcomer, but was instead greeted with a uppercut to the chin. He was sent flying into the air and left stunned for a few seconds. Hyper leaped of the ground to attack Shadow as Sonic stood there, trying to process what was happening. The Ultimate Life Form had only just regained his thoughts when a black sword with a orange edge slashed at him. "Ultimate Life Form my ass!" Hyper said, mocking Shadow's status. He continued to barrage the hedgehog with punches, kicks and sword slashes, however it seemed to stop working after his remark.

"Chaos..." A dark red aura began to surround Shadow as the air around him got hotter. "BLAST!" Hyper was caught in the blast and sent soaring through the sky, while Sonic saw what was happening and ran out of the blast radius. "Shadow! What's that all about?!" he asked. Sonic's words had fallen on deaf ears as Shadow landed on the ground. Hyper had crashed into a distant rock face and slowly climbed out of the crater he made. "Grr... I don't get along with people that constantly assume things." he growled as he jumped down from the crater. "And I am NOT A FAKER!" Hyper became engulfed in a red hot aura that burned the grass beneath his feet and warped towards Shadow.

The Ultimate Life Form was about to leave when he was grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall. "I'll show you a blast." Hyper said in a fiery rage. Shadow just gave a 'Yeah right' look, but that only increased the grip around his throat. "CHAOS... SUPERNOVA!" A massive explosion engulfed the two while Sonic had long since cleared the area. The sky had turned a dark red as the clouds became a dark grey. A somewhat evil laugh could be heard through the blast, although it was unclear as to who was laughing.

A minute later and the explosion died down revealing Shadow a few feet into the ground, as Hyper floated above him with steam coming off of his clothes. His hair had become a crimson red while his eyes were a bright red, however he returned to normal a few seconds after the dust and smoke had settled. Hyper dropped to the ground, but managed to stay conscious despite the large amount of energy he used. "In... your... face... heh." he panted. Sonic walked up beside him and got his attention. "Hey, was that really necessary?" he asked. Before Hyper could reply, Shadow had begun to climb out of the crater in a weak manner.

The sight of the hedgehog being able to move after that attack angered him. Hyper grit his teeth and began to approach Shadow. Sonic held his arm out to stop him and confronted the black hedgehog himself. As he got out, Shadow was looking at the blue hedgehog with his usual serious look. "Shadow. What was that all about? Do you really think that you'll become a Smasher with that attitude?" Sonic questioned. The Ultimate Life Form just growled before warping away. Hyper got to his feet and calmed himself down enough to be reasonable.

"So, what did he want?" he asked. Sonic turned to face Hyper and give an answer. "Beats me."

**So the special guest was Shadow the Hedgehog. Sorry to any who thought of a different character. Also he got his but kicked by Hyper. And if you're still wondering about his Final Smash and such, that will be revealed in time. Plus the ending for this chapter was a result of me becoming lazy.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	16. Roomies

**I'm sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. The computer I normally use keeps showing the 'blue screen of death' when I open programs like paint or wordpad. I will have to use another method until I set up a computer in my room, once my sister moves her stuff (anime, cosplay and a lot of sewing needles) out. Back to the story, the Miis will be added in order of selection. Also your Mii cannot be in any relationship with the smashers, assist trophies or Hyper, must not be in any way sexual and can have a unique trait/ ability that ranges from minor to moderate. With that being said, I will start the chapter now. God I already hate typing these things on a tablet…**

Hyper and Sonic had recently exited the simulator and had began talking about the events with Shadow. "What was his problem?" Hyper asked. Sonic turned to face him to give some clarity on the question. "Shadow? He just hates newcomers who he thinks would take his place on the roster." The hedgehog replied. Hyper thought of himself as a Sonic-like fighter instead of a Shadow wannabe. "He's also had dreams of him in the Smash Bros events as a smasher." Sonic continued. "Shadow the Hedgehog having dreams?! Kinda weird for the 'Ultimate Life Form' to be having those." Hyper commented. The two burst into laughter as they proceeded down a hall.

Just as they turned to go down a hallway, Hyper had been stopped by someone pulling on the back of his jacket. He turned around to see that no one was there, until he looked down. A young boy dressed in a plain red shirt with a baby blue '1' on it, dark brown shorts and blue sneakers. Hyper jumped back in surprise at one of two things, #1 The sudden appearance or #2 The emotionless look on the kid's face that would make anyone think him to be a serial killer. It was the latter. "Oh hey Villager. What's up?" Sonic asked. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter that was held within a envelope that donned the Smash logo.

"Uh, thanks?" Hyper replied. He took the letter and proceeded to open it. Hyper was terrible at opening envelopes that it took about a minute just to gain access to the contents, but this one opened with little effort. "What's this? Room arrangements?" He read. This caught Sonic's attention and he went to look at the letter. "What is it Hyper?" Sonic asked. A grin grew on Hyper's face as he turned to answer the hedgehog. "My room is next to yours." Sonic gained a smile from hearing this. "Aw sweet!" The two exchanged high fives before looking back at the Villager. The boy held a key out to Hyper that seemed to be for his room.

The bow of the key was shaped like Sonic's head, only it was instead in the shape of Hyper's fan character who was a hedgehog. "Cool! How'd they know about my fan character?" he asked. Hyper took the key and showed it to the blue hedgehog. While the two were admiring the craftsmanship of the key, the Villager calmly walked away. Hyper noticed this and was about to stop him, but he could've sworn he saw the Villager carrying an axe that had blood dripping from the sharp edge. "Uh Sonic. Have you ever felt afraid of the Villager?" Hyper asked. Sonic gained a look of fear as the words reached his ears. "I'll tell you later. Let's check out your room!" the hedgehog quickly replied.

They walked through the large room that would be compatible to the size of an Olympic swimming pool, seeing several small activities taking place as they passed. It seemed that the many rooms the smashers lived in had been placed along the walls, which seemed strange for some reason. Each door had a icon on them with a name plate beneath it, indicating who the room belonged to. Hyper eventually came to a door with two icons above the name plate. One was the Smash Bros logo and the second was that of Hyper's fan character. "Wow. Kinda makes a guy feel very special, am I right?" Sonic commented. Hyper was already excited for what lie on the other side of the door.

He used his key to unlock the door and slowly twisted the knob. Just as he was about to open it, a metal buzz saw like object was sent flying towards Hyper, but just missed him and lodged itself into the door. He turned around to see Samus and Mega Man having a fight, which was getting out of hand. Sonic had dodged the projectile with ease and hid behind the door to his room. "What was that about?!" Hyper said in confusion. Sonic peered from the safety of his room and looked at Hyper. "You might want to get in your room!" Sonic suggested.

At his suggestion, Hyper rushed into his room and locked the door. He gave a sigh of relief as the calm atmosphere surrounded him. Only then did he realize the contents of his room. He had a Wide screen HD TV that was firmly attached to the wall, a Nintendo Wii U with a custom black and orange pattern on the console and the game pad, a very comfy looking couch and a small table that stood between the TV and the couch. The walls and roof were orange, while the floor was covered in a red carpet. Hyper noticed a door to the right past the TV and thought it looked odd.

Just a second later, it opened and revealed Sonic. "Oh hey. Sorry about those two. They've been fighting each other over whose arm cannon is better. This started the moment they met!" he apologized. Sonic was then paying attention to the décor that made up Hyper's room. "Woah. Nice room you got here." He commented. They looked around the fairly spacious room and saw a staircase leading upwards. Hyper proceeded to go upstairs, but turned to Sonic first. "Sonic? Mind if I spend some time alone? You know, to get to know my new home." Hyper requested. The hedgehog nodded and returned to his room, allowing Hyper to explore his living space.

**The first chapter done on tablet is now done. God I hate typing on this damn thing. I struggled to finish this chapter with distractions and battery charge, so I can assure you that I cannot upload chapters as often as I used to. I just hope I can set up my computer soon. Oh and Sonic Runners got an update that DIDN'T INVOLVE COMPATIBILITY FOR MY TABLET! I hate waiting…**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some mental anger that needs to be released…..**

**I WANT SONIC RUNNERS!**


	17. I have no idea what to call this chapter

**Another chapter and I'm no closer to setting up that computer I was talking about. Also I've decided to leave the extra Mii Fighters… for now. Besides, I still have to get some things cleared, like Hyper getting used to certain things and to reveal more information about him. So that will give you guys a lot of time to get a Mii ready (I don't know how long, about twenty chapters perhaps?) This chapter will include something I have a great interest in besides the Sonic franchise. Enjoy.**

It had been about half an hour since Mega Man and Samus had began fighting and the whole event seemed to die down suddenly. Sonic had taken shelter in his room and had decided to check once he noticed the lack of loud noises from outside. He peered out from his room to see that the hall was riddled with scorch marks, metal blades and other metal debris. "Man, they just keep getting stronger." Sonic said. He went back into his room to play some games when he over heard faint screaming and explosions from Hyper's room.

Sonic opened the door that joined their rooms and entered. The sounds could be heard clearer than before and Sonic could've sworn he heard gunfire. He made his way up the stairs and followed the noise and found Hyper sitting at a computer desk, playing a game of some sort. "Hey Hyper. What's that you're playing?" Sonic asked. A death scream sounded from the speakers and a short tune played which angered Hyper slightly. "God damn sentries." He said. Sonic walked up behind him and looked at the screen. It appeared to be a first person shooter, although it had a cartoonish look meaning it wasn't Halo or Call of Duty.

A selection screen followed which showed ten options. The first was a somewhat scrawny boy with a baseball bat, the second was a man wearing a helmet that covered his eyes and held a rocket launcher and the third was a figure dressed in a fire retardant suit, a respiratory mask that hid the identity of the character and held a flamethrower(I would go through them all, but that'd take too long). Hyper selected the first character and spawned in a room seconds later.

"So Hyper. What are you playing?" Sonic asked again. Hyper moved his character to a corner, opened the menu and turned to face the blue hedgehog. "I'm just playing a awesome game called TF2." Hyper answered. "TF2? What exactly is that?" Sonic continued. Hyper sighed before simplifying the answer. "Team Fortress 2. It's a pretty good game." He explained. Sonic pulled down his right glove to reveal a plain, black watch and he looked at it to see what the time was. "Uh Hyper. It's almost time for your first match." Sonic said. "Didn't your computer notify you?" Hyper quit the game and was greeted by several windows with the message "Your first match will begin soon."

"Aw crap. I really need a second option to notify me." He said whilst face palming. Hyper closed the windows and shut down his computer, before turning to Sonic. "So, where to?" Hyper asked. The hedgehog signaled for him to follow as Sonic went downstairs. Hyper opened the door for his room and had become slightly shocked at the state of the hall. "What the hell did those two do?!" he asked in shock. "Two words. Extreme rivalry. " Sonic replied. They walked down the battle damaged hall and noticed the unnerving silence. Hyper was thinking about a few things when suddenly, something tripped him up and a ripping sound was heard. "OW! WHAT THE F**K!" he yelled.

Sonic looked at Hyper in shock and saw a metal blade had caught onto the right leg of his jeans. What was odd was the blade seemed to have a golden texture. Hyper made an attempt at getting up, but found it slightly painful to do so. He looked for the location of the pain and saw his right leg had a golden buzzsaw digging into his leg. Small amounts of blood began dripping from the wound and fell on both the floor and his fairly ripped jeans, leaving some blood stains on the material. Hyper started crying in pain and tried to free himself from the blade's grip.

"Hyper! Hold still! Moving with that thing where it is will only make things worse!" Sonic shouted. Hyper's movements began to decrease and he began losing consciousness from blood loss. "Hang tight. I'll get some help." Sonic said. The hedgehog ran down the hall, avoiding the many hazards that riddled the room and headed for the medical bay. As soon as he left, Hyper fainted and laid on the floor, motionless. Several doors in the hall began opening and the smashers that did so became shocked at a certain person, lying on the floor with a metal blade in his right leg and a small pool of blood around it.

**What just happened? Will Sonic get help fast enough? Will Hyper get to his match? Find out next chapter. I'll cover the golden metal blade in the next chapter too. And if you're wondering, yes. I do like Team Fortress 2. My favourite class is the Scout. Later.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Just try to avoid any sentries and spies while you're there.**


	18. Back in the Bay

**School holidays! Now I'll have a lot more time on my hands. Also hoping that something interesting will happen over the next two weeks. I will be covering other things and possibly adding little references to popular games and more things I like. Begin the chapter!**

The room was very quiet, apart from the occasional banging and heavy footsteps. There were two doorways on the left and right sides of the room, with two buttons beside each one. A small desktop fan was blowing a light breeze towards him. Hyper was sitting in a chair with a tablet in his hands, shaking enough to be visibly cold. "Why is this damn fan even here? It's just wasting power." He thought. Hyper looked at the object and groaned in annoyance at the absence of a power switch.

A deep laugh was heard which made Hyper jump slightly. He pulled up his tablet to see that Pirate Cove was empty and the curtains pulled back. This shocked Hyper to the point of him instantly slamming his hand on the door switch to his left. A series of footsteps increased in volume until something began banging on the door. A light wave of relief fell over Hyper once the banging ceased. "Why am I even here? I don't need this kind of s**t happening to me." He complained. Hyper walked back to his seat and fell back onto it.

Then suddenly, the power cut itself off and the office was swallowed by darkness, with nothing being functional. A growing sense of fear and dread consumed Hyper as a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the left doorway, accompanied with a music box like song playing. He froze as the eyes disappeared and the music stopped. Everything remained silent for a while, until a bear like figure jumped out of nowhere and lunged at Hyper.

He woke up screaming in a bed and was sweating heavily. Hyper was breathing very quickly and held his right hand to his chest. "Oh thank god. It was just a dream." He said under his breath. He looked at his surroundings and recognized the room. "The… medical bay? Why… am I… here?" Hyper wondered. His attention was directed towards the door as it opened to reveal a few figures. The first was Mario in his doctor attire, the second was Sonic and the third was a tall, green haired woman who carried a staff and wore a dress that seemed like something a goddess would wear.

"Hyper? Up already?" Sonic asked as they entered the room. Hyper gave a look of curiosity in response. He proceeded to hop of the bed when Mario rushed towards him. Hyper wasn't expecting this to happen when he 'got to his feet' and ended up falling to the floor in immense pain. "OW! GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled. Sonic rushed over to help Hyper up and placed him on the bed. "Hey, don't rush it! Your leg needs time to heal!" the hedgehog exclaimed. Hyper looked at his leg and noticed the right leg of his jeans were fairly torn and the material around the tear had blood stains on it.

"What… the hell happened… ow." He asked. Sonic looked back at him in shock, while Mario and the other person stood by. "You must've lost a lot of blood to not remember what happened." The hedgehog continued.

**A fairly long explanation later…**

"And so that's what happened." Sonic finished. It took a while for Hyper to take in all the information, but what he was thinking about was the golden metal blade and where it was now. "Okay, two things. One, where is the metal blade now? And two, who is that and why is she here?" he asked. Mario stepped forward to answer Hyper's question, but the woman pushed past. "My name is Palutena. I am the goddess of light. I was called to assess the situation." She answered. Hyper was confused and amazed by the introduction. A goddess being in the Smash event?!

"How long has it been since the accident?" he asked. Mario began looking around the room, Sonic pulled down his glove to look at a watch and Palutena was looking through a calendar. "I've been out for a few days haven't I?" Hyper guessed. Sonic was looking away while scratching his head as if to confirm it. "Well if I can't walk around or stand, then am I just supposed to sit here?!" Hyper yelled in annoyance. "I could help!" a voice said. Everyone turned to face the figure.

**The suspense! Who could this person be? Will Hyper be stuck in the medical bay until his leg heals? I'll reveal that next chapter on Hyper Smash Bros!**

**P.s. That outro was a hint.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Watch out for the metal blade…. Ouch. Gonna need a doctor here!**


	19. Saiyan? What's that, some kind of food?

**Recently, a Nintendo Direct revealed gameplay footage of not just Mewtwo, but returning Brawl character, Lucas. Not only were there news about Smash Bros, but new features for Mario Kart 8 were shown. 200cc with Sonic amiibo outfit, gotta go fast! In this chapter, a certain character that seems to be the one thing that everyone wants to see in Smash, will be helping Hyper with his predicament.**

There, standing in the doorway, was a man dressed in a orange marital arts uniform, with blue boots and wrist bands, while he wore a friendly smile that was somewhat childish. "Uh... you need something?" Hyper asked. "Oh. I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" the man replied. Sonic looked at the expressions on everyone's faces and found the situation quite bothersome. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but just what is going on?" the hedgehog asked.

"I just got here after receiving a letter a few days ago, and I overheard your conversation." The man replied. Everyone was instantly curious about what was just said and Mario was the first to ask. "A letter? What was it about?" the plumber asked. Before the man could answer the question, Hyper attempted to intervene, but ended up bringing intense pain to his leg. "Could you… ow… tell us your… ah… name first?" he asked through the pain.

"Me? My name is Goku and I'm a Saiyan from Earth." The man said. Sonic's left ear began twitching slightly after that introduction and it made him angry for some reason. "A saiyan huh? Why do I get the strangest feeling that they have immense power?" Hyper though aloud. Before anyone could speak, something bumped into Goku's back and caused a small argument. Sonic looked at the figure responsible and instantly knew who it was. "METAL SONIC?!" he shouted. The robotic double sped off and Sonic ran after him.

Everyone else followed leaving Hyper behind in the medical bay, with no way of joining them. "Oh sure. Just leave me here to find my own way around things!" he yelled. Hyper mumbled several words before realizing the seven gems on the bed. The 'Hyper' Emeralds allowed him to enter a Super state and granted the power of flight, so they just might help. Hyper closed his eyes and focused on using the gems to transform, but it was somewhat difficult to do.

"The hell?! Why can't I transform?!" he cursed. Hyper closely inspected the emeralds and spotted a holographic smash logo inside each of them. "Some kind of seal? GODDAMN IT!" he yelled angrily. Hyper's anger had started creating a dark purple aura around himself without knowing and the logo inside the gems suddenly shattered. His eyes began to glow with a fierce fire-like aura and his hair and clothes started to adopt a golden color.

Goku, Mario and Palutena had managed to catch up with Sonic to see a group of people hanging around the entrance hall. "I didn't see any of these people when I got here." Goku said. There were faces of various characters, some of them were fairly out of place. The noticeable people included Ridley from the Metroid series, Princess Daisy from the Super Mario series and for some reason, Shrek was among them, but they could not find Sonic or Metal Sonic. "Mama Mia. Where could he have gone?" Mario wondered.

Suddenly, two blue blurs appeared and were heading towards the antigravity track. "I think I see them!" Palutena shouted. The three gave chase to the blue blurs and rushed past any and all bystanders along the way. Once they reached the race track, before them was a Mexican standoff between Sonic and Metal Sonic. "That android looks just like him!" Goku exclaimed. Mario was examining the doppelganger and began to wonder why these various people were at the mansion.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, causing everyone, including Sonic and Metal Sonic, to look towards the source. Seconds later, Hyper appeared at the entrance with quite an angry expression on his face. One thing was strange though. He was hovering above the floor, his clothes were a golden tone, his hair was pointing upwards and a golden flame like aura surrounded him. However, Hyper seemed to be cloaked in a red aura that made his appearance seem more aggressive.

"Do you guys know how annoying it is to be left behind and have no way to follow?" Hyper asked in a sinister tone. Metal Sonic appeared to be interested in the form that Hyper was in, while Goku was surprised. "You can go Super Saiyan AND use kaioken?!" he asked in shock. Everyone besides Goku and Hyper looked at him in surprise and shifted focus between the two. "Kaio what?" Hyper asked stupidly. Goku had no way to respond to that, but before he could even try to, he spotted some blood dripping from a wound on Hyper's right leg.

"Your leg!" Goku shouted while pointing. Hyper looked down at his leg and only then did he begin to feel pain. "Grrr… stupid… freaking… leg…" he growled at the wound. Hyper was basically fighting against the pain just to avoid being sent back to the medical bay and his current state seemed to put pressure on his body. "Goku. You said you could help with my predicament. Please… I don't want to stay in a bed because of this!" he pleaded. Hyper began to loose his transformation as his pain intensified until he finally fainted. Goku quickly rushed over to Hyper and caught him before he landed.

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

**And that character was Goku. Honestly, I thought of adding him to the story before the Super Smash Bros Ballot was announced. So the group of characters at the entrance hall were a reference to that. Also I referenced Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged series with Hyper saying 'Kaio what'. I also referenced something from Xenoverse. Next chapter will include even more characters that people want in smash. Maybe another melee smasher…**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**While you're at it, check out Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged! It's awesome.**


	20. Training Part 1

The 2**0****th**** chapter is here and Goku has agreed to help Hyper get around the mansion while his leg heals. Just how will he help? For now, screw the opening section and let's get this s**t started!**

Everything was dark. He couldn't see a thing. *Maybe it's cause your eyes are shut!* Never mind. Hyper opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He was in his room, sitting in bed with the lights off. The atmosphere was creepy to the point of feeling unnatural. Hyper noticed that his computer was on for some reason. He thought about just walking over to it, but decided to check his leg first. It was still in bad condition, left uncovered by the tear in his jeans. "Why haven't I gotten a new pair yet?" Hyper thought to himself.

Just when he believed that there was no way to get to his computer, a wheelchair was stationed beside the bed. "It'll have to do." Hyper sighed. He slowly slid into the seat, ignoring the minor feelings of pain and made his way to the computer. Strangely, the desk chair was already cast aside, but that wasn't the main concern. On the screen was a open window showing several files. There was one that caught his attention and it was no surprise that it was an application. The name read 'HyperMii'. However, a second file was just as interesting. That file was named 'HyperHedgehog'.

Hyper was slightly scared as things like this often lead to the unfortunate death of the user, like in the Sonic exe creepypasta. It was situations like this that created a mental panic in his mind. He was afraid to check, but just leaving it would eat away at him until he did something. Hyper knew he might regret this if he lived through it, but he decided to open the first exe file. A window popped up stating that the program was unable to open. This made Hyper angry, but relieved at the same time.

He tried opening the file several more times, but nothing changed. Feeling annoyed, Hyper decided to try the second file. It showed a notification saying a full restart is required to continue and gave the options of restarting, or canceling. Being fairly tired and quickly losing interest, Hyper chose to restart. A split second after clicking on the option, the computer instantly shut down and it would not turn on. "God damn technology. A gaming console is more reliable than this." Hyper complained. Having had enough for now, he returned to his bed and fell asleep.

**The next day…**

Hyper was woken up by the Drowning theme being played loudly, which scared and pissed him off. He looked for the source and spotted Sonic standing in front of the staircase before running off laughing. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Hyper yelled out. What Sonic did was bad enough, but being unable to chase him and teach him a lesson was far worse. Hyper was in no mood or condition to be treated like this. He slid into the wheelchair beside his bed and made his way to the staircase. Before he reached them though, Hyper realized he wouldn't be able to go down that way.

However, he knew a easier way down. Hyper summoned a Hyper Emerald and focused on its energy. Downstairs, Sonic was sitting on the couch, trying to contain his laughter. "Man, that was pretty refreshing. I haven't had enough time to just relax since I rejoined Smash." He said cheerfully. Just as Sonic was about to get up, Hyper appeared in front of him and he was not happy. "Do you know the condition that I'm in?" he said angrily. The hedgehog was lightly laughing until he remembered Hyper's leg. "I'm sorry. I forgot about that. I had a race with Metal Sonic yesterday and…" Sonic explained. However, Hyper didn't want any excuses. "Just because of a simple race?! You're lucky that I can't walk or run right now, because if I could, you'd be running all the way back to Green Hill!" he retorted. After that, Hyper left the room with Sonic motionless. "I need to slow down a bit." He thought. Hyper was greeted by Goku who was waiting in the hall, smiling and waving. "Hey Hyper! Ready for training?" the saiyan asked. "Training? What do you mean?" Hyper replied. Goku signaled for him to follow and they made their way down the hallway. "You said you needed help. So I'll teach you to fly!" Goku explained.

Hyper was confused, as it was impossible to fly without wings or some type of machine, or a super state. As they proceeded, he noticed that Goku wasn't walking, but in fact flying. This shocked him as he'd never seen anything like this. Just as the two went to turn right down another hallway, a strange creature crossed their path and bumped into each other. "Watch where you're going!" the figure spoke. Before Hyper could reply, he looked at the creature and was overcome with surprise. "Mewtwo? Why are you here?" Hyper asked. The Pokemon glared at him and without a response, left.

"Mewtwo huh? Seems pretty strong. I'd love to see his power!" Goku said. The saiyan began to fly down the hallway, but was stopped. "Goku, Mewtwo doesn't have a gender." Hyper explained.

**So what was that computer thing all about? What was Sonic's reason for doing what he did? Why is Mewtwo at the mansion? That will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Just don't open any suspicious files on your computer.**


	21. Training Part 2

**Welcome back! It's been a while since the last chapter because of Smash Bros stuff. Mewtwo just seems very special, yet not at the same time. Also by the time you read this, 200cc will be out along with the 2****nd**** DLC pack for Mario Kart 8 AND more amiibo racing suits! That's my message to the future. Enjoy.**

It took a while, but they finally got to the training arena. Hyper looked around the spacious area and spotted various obstacles. Loops, ice, pools, wall jumping sections and much more. "Goku! I only thought of this just now, but how am I going to train myself to fly without standing?" he asked. The saiyan looked back at Hyper and thought for a moment. "I don't know how to explain this, but have you tried using your ki to fly in the same way you did yesterday?" Goku replied.

Hyper looked confused to the point that his head began hurting. "Key? What good will a key be?" he asked. The saiyan face palmed at the question before flying over to him. "Not a key, your ki energy." Goku explained. Still confused, Hyper couldn't understand what was being said to him. "I don't know how I fly in my super form, but I doubt I could do the same otherwise." He replied. Just as the last word was spoken, Goku looked like he remembered something. "Do you mean like this?" he asked.

A golden aura surrounded the saiyan as his hair pointed upwards, adopted a golden colour and his eyes became a strong green. Hyper was surprised and confused further by what just happened. "You… transformed without any emeralds?!" he shouted in shock. Goku scratched his head at the outburst and decided to explain. "I don't need anything to become a Super Saiyan. I find it strange for a human to do so with the use of gems though." The saiyan spoke.

"Super Saiyan? I don't become a super saiyan. I call my super form 'HyperFlare'. I kind of transform like Sonic does with the Chaos Emeralds." Hyper replied. Just after that sentence, Sonic had sped into the arena and skidded to a stop in front of the two. "Hey Hyper. I'm sorry about what happened before…" he began before looking at Goku. The hedgehog was frozen in shock at the appearance of the saiyan. "YOU HAVE A SUPER FORM TOO?!" Hyper was about to explain everything to Sonic when suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds surrounded the blue hedgehog and transformed him into Super Sonic.

Goku gained a intrigued expression as he sensed Sonic's power level. "76800? Pretty impressive power level you got there." The saiyan praised him. "But I can go higher." Goku took a charging stance as blue electrical sparks began to appear. Sonic didn't seem impressed, because the transformation lacked any visual difference. "So you can create sparks that surround you, big deal." He said sarcastically. "Try and beat this!" Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds and they began to glow. As they did, the gems appeared to grow in size.

Suddenly, the Emeralds disappeared and Sonic's fur started changing colours rapidly. Goku became fairly surprised at the new form before him, as no one has ever achieved a state in which their hair/fur changes colors at a fast rate. "Never seen a form like this?" Sonic asked. "I have become Hyper Sonic!" The two stood opposite each other when something caught their attention. "If you two are done showing off you Super and Hyper forms, I CAME HERE TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMM STATE CALLED 'DISABLED'!" Hyper shouted angrily.

That outburst was enough to strip the two of their super/hyper forms and frighten them. "Goku. Can we ignore Sonic long enough to finish training?" Hyper asked impatiently. The saiyan nodded, while Sonic looked offended. "And don't even try to make an excuse!" Hyper said to the hedgehog.

**Finally the 21****st**** chapter is done. If you want to know why it took a long time to finish it, reasons. That's why. Just a heads up, I might not be very active in terms of this fan fiction, so yeah. If you want to know why Super Sonic's power level is 76800, a reference to how fast he can go on average. See you when I pick up from here.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Also, FNAF 4 has been confirmed…**

**Just wanted to let you know.**


	22. Training For real this time

**The next chapter in this story. Off topic: has anyone tried the Splatoon Global Testfire demo yet? I find it pretty good in terms of gameplay. I will finally start the training in this chapter, so I hope you at least know the basics of Dragon Ball Z techniques.**

Goku lead Hyper towards a room that had it's walls, ceiling and floor plated with cyan and white checker patterned panels. A sign above the entrance read 'Anti Gravity Chamber', which meant that whatever the room was designed for, had something to do with gravity. "So, you know what this thing does?" Hyper asked. "Cause if I'm going to train, I'll have to stay off my leg." Goku turned to face the brawler and looked back at the chamber. "I think it works like a spaceship I trained in. I had set the gravity to 100 times Earth's gravity." The saiyan replied.

"You think?!" Sonic yelled from the other side of the centre. Hyper shot a angry glare at the hedgehog, causing him to flinch. "Well since you think you're so clever, YOU are going to help Goku and me train!" Hyper shouted. Sonic's expression changed into an 'are you serious' look. "Is that it?" the hedgehog asked. "I could deprive you of your 'fastest' title." Hyper threatened. In a split second, Sonic was standing in front of the two, completely upright.

"Thought so. Sonic, do you know where Tails is?" the brawler asked. Sonic thought on where his friend could be when footsteps began echoing through the room. "Sonic! There you are!" the person called. Everyone turned to see the voice's owner, when Sonic ran up to him. "Tails! Long time, no see!" he greeted. Tails was an orange, two tailed fox who was only a few inches shorter than the Blue Blur. "What's the problem? Is Knuckles involved?" Sonic asked.

The young fox was about to answer when Hyper interrupted. "Excuse me. Aren't we forgetting something?" he said impatiently. Sonic introduced everyone to his friend and they got more acquainted. "So Tails. Mind if you help us with something?" Hyper asked. Tails agreed to help and Sonic followed him to the control panel, while Hyper and Goku entered the chamber. "Okay Hyper. You'll need to hop off the wheelchair, to be safe." Tails instructed over the speaker.

Goku picked Hyper out of the chair and sat him on the floor, then he moved the chair out of the chamber. "So how exactly will this help me?" Hyper asked. Goku flew to Hyper before he landed beside him. "Normally we'd train in an open field, but since you cannot stand in your current state, I'll teach you to fly in a zero gravity situation." The saiyan explained. Goku turned to Tails and the fox nodded in reply. At the push of a button, Hyper began to slowly leave the floor.

"Uh… I'm not sure… if this… is a good idea." Hyper said whilst failing to keep a sense of gravity. Goku flew over to the struggling brawler and turned him upright. "First things first. I need you to use those gems to transform." The saiyan instructed. Hyper nodded and summoned the Hyper Emeralds, thus transforming into HyperFlare. Hyper began stretching and flew around a bit to get used to the situation. "Okay. Now focus on your ki, try to sense how you are using it." Goku continued.

In the control room, Tails was amazed at how a human could transform in the same way that Sonic could. "Wow. I've never seen a human transform before!" he said. Sonic just rolled his eyes and sighed as he found it annoying at times. "He's just a kid. It's nothing to go crazy over." The hedgehog commented. Hyper was focusing on his energy output when he reverted without warning. "God dammit! My disabled state seems to have reduced the duration of my super form." Hyper cursed. His anger, however caused him to raise slightly. Goku showed a sign of surprise when this happened, as he sensed a concentrated force of ki energy.

"Wait a second. Hyper, can you try that again?" he asked. Hyper was confused at what Goku was talking about and was not on the same page as him. Goku began to think about how to explain it to him, when Hyper formed a small ball of energy and proceeded to lightly throw it into the air and strangely, it wasn't effected by the anti gravity chamber, nor was it causing Hyper to drift downwards when caught. "Wha… what are you doing?" Goku asked.

Before Hyper could see what his was doing, the ball dispersed and faded away. "Huh? Did you say something?" he replied. The saiyan was shocked. He had rarely, if not ever seen anyone, good or bad, create a ball of ki energy that has similar properties to a baseball and be unaffected by any gravity modifiers, all while having not forceful effect on the user (I just had to make a long explanation). Suddenly, the power was cut, causing Goku and Hyper to fall to the floor.

However, there was no collision. Hyper had closed his eyes the moment he began to fall, but the impact and pain that he was expecting didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes to be inches away from the floor. "What… the hell… just happened?" Hyper asked slowly. Sonic and Tails rushed into the chamber to see what was wrong, when they saw Hyper. "Uh… Hyper? Why are you 'floating' above the floor?" the blue hedgehog asked.

Hyper somehow, realigned himself to be upright and realized that he wasn't touching the ground. Goku was just as surprised as he was, seeing that he was flying already. "Hyper, you seem to have accessed the ability to fly!" Tails said in awe. Hyper suddenly realized that a yellow aura was emitting from him, but he wasn't in his super form. "Is this supposed to happen Goku?" he asked. The saiyan shook his head which lead to Hyper checking the Hyper Emeralds.

Strangely enough, he couldn't summon them. "Why can't I summon them?" Hyper growled in annoyance. "Do you have fifty rings?" Sonic asked. Hyper shot a glare at the hedgehog and dismissed the thought of beating him up. "Well, I can fly at least. However, only now did I wonder about that bloody metal blade." He said. Sonic instantly remembered the object and dashed towards the entrance. "I know where it is! I'll show you!" the hedgehog said hastily.

Everyone began to follow Sonic through the halls, with Hyper being the most intrigued of where the item was.

**So Hyper can now fly, but it seems he cannot summon the Hyper Emeralds. What does this mean? All in good time. Off topic: I've decided to start another fan-fiction revolving around Hyper and MLP: FIM. Just so you know, I'm NOT a bring, I just happen to like the series. Also if anyone has a problem with the NEW fan fiction to come, just do us all a favour and avoid it. I will not force anyone to read it when it gets uploaded. You may choose to read it if you wish, just don't come and hate on it because of it being My Little Pony.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**P.S. I will never include anything 'Cupcake' or 'Smile HD' related in the story…**

**Or WILL I?**

**Nah… I haven't even seen those videos and I don't plan on watching the full originals.**


End file.
